thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Pete
Pete (commonly known as Peg-Leg Pete) is a villainous anthropomorphic cat created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks. He is the arch-nemesis of Mickey Mouse, normally characterized as a brutish criminal with an affinity for smoking, money, and power. Nicknamed after the peg replacing his missing left leg, Pete first appeared in Disney's early cartoon series the Alice Comedies in 1925, three years before the first appearance of Mickey, which makes him Disney's oldest recurring character and the first villain to be conceived by the studio. Alice Solves the Puzzle introduced Pete as Bootleg Pete, a peg-legged animal resembling a bear that was a frequent troublemaker for Alice. In 1927, Pete was adopted into Oswald the Lucky Rabbit's series of cartoons, playing the role of Oswald's recurring rival. By 1928, the Alice series had ended, while the rights to Oswald were lost. This led to the advent of Mickey Mouse. In Mickey's first cartoon, Steamboat Willie, Pete appeared as the captain of the titular steamboat and Mickey's overbearing boss. Inspired by the ancient "cat and mouse" rivalry, Pete was redefined as a large, black cat and would serve as Mickey's nemesis from then on. In his earliest cartoons, Pete played the role of an archetypical villain; most of his schemes revolved around kidnapping Minnie Mouse and forcing her into courtship, only to be foiled by the gallant Mickey. In other stories, he served as a neutral, yet imposing law-enforcer that carried out his duties in a brash manner. In the 1990's animated television series, Goof Troop, Pete was cast as the hot-headed neighbor and foil of Goofy. The series redefined Pete as a suburban husband and father, while his personality was portrayed as more mischievous than villainous. This iteration of Pete proved popular, and has reappeared again in feature films such as 1995's A Goofy Movie. Over 90 years after his debut, Pete endures as one of Disney's most active characters. He regularly features as the quintessential antagonist to Mickey Mouse and his friends, with the severity of his schemes and wickedness greatly dependent of the story—even serving as an ally on some occasions. Background Personality : “''I was born to cheat and lie! I'm a mean, rotten guy!” : ―Pete Pete is an overbearing, authoritative, loud-mouthed bully who constantly wreaks havoc on those around him. As the definitive foil to Mickey Mouse, Pete encompasses a variety of traits typically associated with a classic, thuggish villain, including an excessive use of cigars, a deep, commanding voice, and a dangerously short temper. Self-serving and arrogant, Pete's villainous acts have varied in scale and depth over the years, and generally depend on the story he's participating in; at times, Pete can be a simple, yet greedy crook looking to become rich beyond belief, a tyrant seeking power and control or a trigger-happy sadist that causes harm for mere pleasure. In some roles, Pete has a legitimate profession, but tends to carry his business in a ruthless and intimidating manner. Whatever the case, Pete is always up to trouble. Within the ''Mickey Mouse universe, Pete is notorious for his monstrous nature, though he takes great pride in this reputation and the reactions it evokes. In recent years, Pete's character has been fleshed out to explain why he acts in such a cruel manner; he believes that those who cannot be loved, should be feared, and that kindness is weakness that will lead to your downfall. In relation to this, some of Pete's ambitions are motivated by his underlying insecurity and a need for attention/validation, and this seems to play a part in his rivalry with Mickey Mouse, a figure with all the success and popularity Pete longs to have. Aside from his truly villainous nature, there has been a softer side to Pete's character, notably in Goof Troop, which depicted Pete more as a mischievous schemer, rather than a villain. Though he was rather cruel and abusive to his son P.J. (who'd rather "eat glass than go fishing with his father"), he spoiled and doted on his daughter, Pistol and made effort to ensure that his wife Peg Pete was happy and content (though this was partially out of fear). Despite this, Pete was still antagonistic, and at times to a fault. In A Goofy Movie, Pete and Goofy were portrayed as best friends, albeit with opposing viewpoints on parenting. While Goofy cherishes the idea of being both a parent and a friend to his son, Max, Pete believes children should be kept "under your thumb", and by asserting your authority in an overbearing manner, you'd become feared (or "respected" as Pete sees it), and keep them from becoming delinquents. As a result of this, Pete has, on various occasions, treated P.J. more as his servant than his son. Additionally, Pete was unwilling to accept that a relationship between a father and son could work any differently. After Goofy debunked his parenting advice, Pete became rather spiteful and vindictive, as he later relished in having the chance to prove that Max (as a result of Goofy's attempts to form a friendly bond) was a manipulative "bad kid". When revealing this news to Goofy, Pete did so with false sympathy. Even as a suburban family man with a tamer lifestyle, Pete still has the tendency to cause trouble, be it due to his own greed, narcissism or simply due to his unyielding opinions, even ones that are fairly understandable. History Creation; 1925-1928 Pete first appeared in the Walt Disney-produced 1920's short subject series, "Alice Comedies". He appeared in Alice Solves the Puzzle (February 15, 1925) as Bootleg Pete, the name referencing to his career of bootlegging alcoholic beverages during the United States Prohibition (January 16, 1920 - December 5, 1933). His activities brought him to a beach, where he sees Alice playing with a crossword puzzle. Pete happened to be a collector of crossword puzzles and identified Alice's puzzle as a rare one missing from his collection. The rest of the short focused on him antagonizing Alice and her drunk-on-moonshine cat, Julius, in an attempt steal the puzzle. The menacing, bear-like villain commanded quite a presence on the screen and was destined to soon return. When Walt Disney needed a villain to stack up against his new star, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Pete was again put to a good use. The introduction to his new adversary came with the sixth Oswald short, The Ocean Hop ''(September 8, 1927). Inspired by Charles Lindbergh, the two enter a plane race across the Atlantic Ocean. 1928-1940 In 1928, due to legal disputes with distributors over at Universal Studios, Walt Disney lost the character of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and was forced to quickly come up with a new star to take his place. The results came in the form of an anthropomorphic mouse named Mickey. When this new character needed to face an enemy in his second-produced short, ''The Gallopin' Gaucho (1928), Pete was reinvented once more. To stand against Mickey, Pete's bear-like appearance had been shed, and he became more defined as a cat—sporting a cat-like tail, muzzle, nose, and fur. Though The Gallopin' Gaucho was Pete's first onscreen appearance with Mickey, their first public confrontation came in Steamboat Willie, released on November 18, 1928. In the cartoon, Pete played the role of the hot-headed captain of the steamboat of which Mickey is deckhand. Still considered a landmark of filmmaking even to this day, this early incarnation of Pete remains one of his most famous. Following the success of Steamboat Willie, Pete would go on to regularly appear opposite Mickey and his girlfriend Minnie Mouse in a series of cartoons released throughout the '30s. His professions would vary—from an all-out outlaw to a brutal law-enforcer—and he would normally be identified by his infamous peg-leg, which first appeared in the Mickey series in 1930's The Cactus Kid. Pete's role in this early era of animation was typically that of a ruthless, sometimes bloodthirsty villain with a romantic attraction towards Minnie Mouse. This was most common with the "damsel-in-distress" formula, in which Pete would kidnap Minnie in attempts to court her, forcing Mickey to come to her rescue. This began with The Gallopin' Gaucho, and would reappear in numerous other Mickey cartoons; three of which (Building a Building, Runaway Brain, and Get a Horse!) would earn Mickey Academy Award nominations. Like Mickey, Pete would develop gradually as the shorts became more sophisticated. He lost his tail in 1932's The Mad Dog and developed more obese features, including a rounder body, a wider muzzle, and a shorter stature. In 1934's Shanghaied, Pete was redesigned again, this time getting a white face with long cat-like whiskers and cat-like ears. His muzzle and nose were also changed slightly. This design was short-lived, however, as he lost the whiskers in The Dognapper (also released in 1934). The last appearance of Pete's peg-leg in the series' original theatrical run was in 1935's Mickey's Service Station, where Pete antagonized Mickey, Donald Duck, and Goofy in their first trio cartoon. Pete was not seen again until Moving Day in 1936, which was also his first appearance in color. As Mickey's popularity grew throughout the '30s, he became less of an adventurer and more of an everyman in response to unhappy parents who disapproved of Mickey's more roughish exploits. This transition from adventurer to everyman diminished the need for a larger-than-life antagonist in Mickey's cartoons. As such, Pete would almost exclusively appear in Donald Duck cartoons to remain active. Pete's first appearance in a solo Donald Duck cartoon came with Officer Duck in 1939.This cartoon also showcases Pete's final and modern form, with a Caucasian colored face and a slightly less round body. But while Pete's relationship with Mickey usually had Mickey win over Pete mostly due to Mickey's resourcefulness, Pete's relationship with Donald actually had Pete show more initial patience toward the duck and he would only attempt to get physical after a few of Donald's setbacks (due to having more bad luck than Mickey), but Pete actually never quite managed to beat Donald even in these cartoons. 1940-1980 Pete remained prominent in the new decade. In Bellboy Donald (1942), he was given a son for the first time (though the character would not become recurring until decades later). Most notably throughout the '40s, Pete was among the Disney characters to get "drafted" during the events of World War II. He appeared in a collection of propaganda films where he served as the thunderous drill sergeant of Donald Duck. Pete was also the unofficial mascot of the United States Merchant Marine during this period of time. In 1952, Pete appeared in his first solo Goofy cartoon, Two Gun Goofy. Two years later, Pete would even pair up with Chip and Dale, in the 1954 cartoon The Lone Chipmunks. Eventually, with Disney's foray into television in the '50s, production on animated shorts declined to make way for new ventures such as full-length features, television and theme parks. Pete was essentially retired alongside the rest of the classic characters, but would occasionally make appearances in Walt Disney's Disneyland series and the opening of the Mickey Mouse Club. 1980-present In 1983, Pete made his theatrical return alongside the rest of the classic cast in the final act of Mickey's Christmas Carol, where he played the role of the satanic Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. A few years later in 1987 came the Down and Out with Donald Duck television special, in which Pete briefly appeared in to discuss his hatred with Donald (but it should also be remembered that Pete chose to participate in the "This is Your Life, Donald Duck" (1960) special that actually celebrated Donald and although he did rough-house with him, he was quite cordial despite Donald's impatience with him). Pete's role was expanded in his next appearance, 1990s The Prince and the Pauper, where he played the ruthless captain of the royal guard bent on robbing and terrorizing the kingdom of England with an army of weasels at his disposal. Pete was also scheduled to play significant roles in two scrapped Mickey Mouse projects; the first was the seaman's tale Swabbies (intended for 1989) in which Pete was the employer of Mickey, Donald and Goofy. The second was Mickey Columbus (intended for 1992), where Pete was a disgruntled king (with Clarabelle Cow as his queen). Pete's true return to relevance came in the 1992 Disney Afternoon premiere of Goof Troop, which featured Pete as an antagonistic, yet considerably tamer suburban husband and father of two. The show marked the debut of Jim Cummings as Pete, who would go on to voice the character for decades. Goof Troop's 1995 theatrical feature film spin-off, A Goofy Movie, marked Pete's first major role in a full-length feature film (he had an obscured cameo bit in Who Framed Roger Rabbit seven years earlier). With the Goof franchise having become a cult-classic years after its premiere, Pete's role in the series would become one of his most recognizable to date. Additionally, though Pete did not appear in the 1995 cartoon Runaway Brain, he inspired the cartoon's Frankenstein-like monster, Julius; the monster was given a mutilated version of Pete's face, a metallic peg-leg, and even the voice of Jim Cummings. In the following years of the decade and early 2000s, Pete would continuously appear alongside Mickey and other characters in numerous shows, games and direct-to-video films—one of the most notable being 2004's Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, which marked a return for Pete's peg-leg, though it had made occasional appearances beforehand. In 2013, Pete reappeared as the villain of the theatrical short Get a Horse!, in which he kidnaps Minnie and literally knocks Mickey out of the cartoon. The two then engage in a battle between 2D and 3D worlds. To give voice to Pete, the short utilized archived dialogue from a number of Billy Bletcher's recording sessions as the character, and brought in Will Ryan to provide additional work where needed. Film appearances A Goofy Movie Like in the television series Goof Troop, Pete is Goofy's neighbor. Pete often gives Goofy advice on how to raise his son with discipline, telling him that he should keep Max under his thumb. In the film, it is shown that Pete works with Goofy, taking photos of children. Pete tells Goofy that P.J. asked him to take him camping and comments that camping is the perfect way to make a good father/son relationship and that if a son doesn't want to be with his parents, the boy could be stealing or with a gang. This makes Goofy believe the aggravate comments of Principal Mazur about Max and he tells Pete that he is going to fish with his son. Pete attempts to finish the photography session with the current child (a little girl) after Goofy excitedly declared that he's taking Max on a fishing trip. However, the child managed to unseat her diaper and run off while Pete was distracted. Pete is then shown arriving in an RV with P.J. to the forest where Max and Goofy are camping. There, Pete tells Goofy that he must control his son. Pete invites the Goofs to dinner, but Goofy goes with Max to practice fishing. This makes the legendary Bigfoot emerge, terrifying Max and Goofy and making Pete drive away. Pete reappears at a motel where Max and Goofy are staying and is surprised to see Max and Goofy there. When Pete overhears a conversation between Max and P.J. about Max changing Goofy's map route to get to Los Angeles, he tells Goofy about it. Although Goofy didn't believe Pete, he looks at the map and sees the change. Pete is shown for the last time when Max and Goofy are with Powerline. Pete was drinking a root beer, but when he sees the Goofs on TV, he spits the drink on the TV screen, shocked. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Taking place before the events of Goof Troop, Pete is Goofy's neighbor, except here, Pete's family is not seen. Pete tells Max that there is no Santa Claus, crushing Max's spirit and having him questioning his existence due to lack of evidence. When Goofy's waiting for Santa, Goofy mistakes a Beagle Boy for Santa, who instead is robbing Pete's house, only to be caught by the police. Pete is present when the real Santa arrives, but doesn't get anything except a front yard full of snow. Later, Pete appears as Mickey's cruel and uptight boss. Pete tries to sell oversized trees for thrice the amount of an ordinary tree. Thanks to Mickey, a lacking family finds the perfect tree, leaving Mickey to be robbed of his tip money and fired. Pete mistakenly places his cigar in his pocket, causing a fire and leaving his overpriced trees to burn. An Extremely Goofy Movie Taking place a few years after the events of A Goofy Movie, P.J., Bobby, and Max are heading for college and Pete is hardly showing any disappointment towards P.J leaving - indeed, he openly plans to turn P.J.'s room into a bowling alley. Later on, after losing his job, Goofy is forced to finish college in order to get employed once more. He attends the same college as Max, making life increasingly complicated for him. Goofy visits Pete for advice on how to make things work, but Goofy gets a brainstorm himself and heads back to the college, leaving Pete confused. Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers In the 2004 direct-to-DVD animated adaptation of The Three Musketeers (with Mickey, Donald Duck and Goofy playing the title roles), Pete again appeared under the name Captain Pete as the main antagonist. This also marks the first time Pete was depicted with his infamous peg-leg in animation since the 1930s. In this film, Pete is the Captain of the Musketeers, who secretly plots to kidnap Princess Minnie and take over France as king. To do so, he hires the bumbling Beagle Boys, whose foolish attempts to murder Minnie drives her to demand Musketeer bodyguards out of fear. Pete assigns three janitors, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, thinking they'll do a terrible job. However, the trio proves to be qualified, forcing Pete to move on to Plan B. Pete orders the Beagle Boys to kidnap Donald and his lieutenant Clarabelle Cow to kidnap Goofy while he goes after Mickey. Donald escapes his capture while Goofy convinces Clarabelle to reform. Together, Donald and Goofy set off to rescue Mickey. They succeed and head for the Opera where Pete has managed to take control and lock Minnie away in a chest. The trio arrives and a battle ensues. Pete defeats Donald and Goofy and holds a single battle with Mickey. Pete nearly murders him, but before he can attempt to do so, Donald and Goofy return to battle. The trio defeats Pete, leaving him to collapse with saying as he falls "I hate happy endings!". In a cast commentary on the DVD version of the movie, Pete is heard talking with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy in their debut scene in the movie. During the commentary, Pete talks with Mickey and friends in a friendlier manner, showing off his softer side. The way they interact with each other implies that Pete seems to be friends with the gang offset. Other films Pete made a cameo appearance as a Toontown police officer in the very last scene of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He is viewed from the back, alongside Spike the Bulldog and Horace Horsecollar in security uniforms. This can be seen just before Porky Pig and Tinker Bell close the movie. Television appearances DuckTales In the first season of the 1987 TV series DuckTales, Pete appears in five episodes, albeit portrayed as a different character in each appearance (with two of which even living in different time periods from the others), as Scrooge McDuck never recognizes him despite any previous encounters he may have had with any of the other Petes. Thus, he isn't always a true villain, sometimes merely a selfish individual with no evil agenda, even making peace with Scrooge's group in some cases. In his first appearance, "Lost Crown of Genghis Khan", Pete is depicted as the historical figure Genghis Khan, and voiced by Jim McGeorge. While leading his army through the snowy slopes of Shadow Pass, he and the army are helpless to stop a monstrous snow beast from stealing Genghis Khan's treasured crown, forcing the army and their leader into retreat. Genghis Khan's crown would not be recovered until it was found by Scrooge eight centuries later. In all subsequent appearances, the remaining Petes are voiced Will Ryan, beginning with "Pearl of Wisdom", in which the first Pete to make a present day appearances is a nautical thief named Sharkey. After stealing the legendary Pearl of Wisdom from Banana Island, Sharkey (and his partner-in-crime, Yardarm) heads to Duckburg where he (disguised as a salesman named "Monsewer Ratt") sells the pearl to Scrooge McDuck. Upon learning of the pearl's magical properties, Sharkey and Yardarm steal it back from Scrooge and head back to Banana Island to use the Pearl's power to give themselves infinite wisdom. Scrooge chases them back to the island where, during a scuffle with Sharkey, the two are bathed in the Pearl's magic and, in their infinite wisdom, decide to simply give it back to its rightful owners. Afterwards, Sharkey and Yardarm, along with Scrooge and his nephews, join in the island's festivities. In "Merit-Time Adventure", another Pete appears as a seaman named Dogface Pete who works on Duckensack Island. After one of Scrooge's cargo ships, the Lucky Duck, is attacked and sunk by what appears to be a sea monster, the cargo is salvaged and claimed by Dogface Pete and his crew, much to the ire of Scrooge. Scrooge initially suspect Dogface Pete of being behind the sea monster, but eventually discovers the monster to actually be a construction crane disguised as a sea serpent, and controlled not by Dogface Pete but instead by the Lucky Duck's first mate, Archibald Quackerbill. In the end, Dogface Pete, Scrooge, and other sailors all team up to stop Quackerbill's scheme and have him arrested by Captain Tan of the Coast Guard. In "Time Teasers", after a time travel incident sends Bankjob Beagle, Babyface Beagle, and Bugle Beagle back to the year 1687, along with a ship full of Scrooge's entire fortune, both the trio and the money find themselves taken captive by the next Pete, Captain Blackheart, and his pirate crew. Scrooge and his nephews follow after them with Gyro Gearloose and his Time Tub, but they too are captured by Blackheart. All of the captives are then forced to sing at Captain Blackheart's birthday party, with the Beagle Boys successfully keeping the pirates distracted with their exceptional singing talents, while Scrooge, Gyro, and the nephews hook up the Time Tub to the ship with Scrooge's money. Once they signal the Beagle Boys to make a run for the ship, Captain Blackheart realizes the deception and orders his crew to give chase in their own pirate ship. The time travelers barely make it back to their own time before Captain Blackheart could blast their ship with cannonballs. The final Pete makes his appearance in "Duck in the Iron Mask" as the evil Captain Pietro, captain of the royal guard for the kingdom of Montedumas, ruled by the evil Count Ray. Ray had bought the services of Captain Pietro during his time in France, before returning to Montedumas with the captain in tow. The two seized power from the kingdom's true ruler, Ray's twin brother Count Roy, and began issuing severe taxes upon its people. When Scrooge McDuck and his family arrive in Montedumas a few years later, Captain Pietro wastes no time issuing them citations and bringing them to Count Ray, who orders the captain to have them all locked up. After an elaborate escape by the captives, Captain Pietro catches Roy, Scrooge, and Launchpad McQuack in the throne room with Ray and a sword fight breaks out, with Scrooge dueling and defeating Captain Pietro himself. Goof Troop Pete is the main antagonist of the 1992 TV series Goof Troop (though he is not completely evil in the show). Like Goofy, Pete has a family of his own; it consists of his wife, Peg, their two children, Peter Junior Pete (or PJ for short) and Pistol, and their dog, Chainsaw. They live next door to Goofy and his son, Max. Pete owns a used-car dealership, and although no longer openly villainous, he is still conniving, as well as abrasive, obnoxious, and truculent. His wife Peg generally attempts to rid Pete of his uncouth attitude in the show. Pete often exploits his good-hearted and somewhat addled friend, Goofy. He frequently openly manipulates, pushes, insults and threatens his son PJ, as well. Usually, his schemes will backfire, although very rarely he will just feel guilty about his oafish behavior and work to set things right. PJ often displays fear of his father, of spending time with him, and of disobeying or failing him. Pete seems to interpret this fear as respect. PJ is eager to leave, and their father-son relationship clearly revolves around fear, abuse, and control. With this thrown into even starker relief when compared to the much more healthy relationship between Max and Goofy, it is speculated (though never confirmed) that Pete may actually be physically as well as emotionally abusive towards PJ. Despite this abuse, Pete often voices the belief that he is a good father and an even stronger desire for PJ to be successful. In his narcissism, Pete wants PJ to be just like him; however PJ is nothing like his father. It is eventually revealed in the show's pilot episode "Forever Goof" that one of the main reasons why Pete dislikes Goofy so much is that when Pete was a high school quarterback in a big football game, it was Goofy who accidentally caused Pete to fumble the ball and get hit in the face by a pom-pom (Goofy was on the cheerleading squad at the time), causing the team to lose the game. However, he might have put off the grudge in A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie, since he seems to be more friendly with the Goofs. Jim Cummings provided Pete's booming bass voice in the series and, to date, in all other media. Mickey Mouse Works In the Mouse Works series of shorts, Pete was a recurring antagonist, most frequently portrayed as a local thug. In some cartoons, he was given a less controversial profession, such as that of a NASCAR racer, or the co-worker of Donald in a small music shop. In Mickey's Cabin, he was accompanied by his dimwitted cousin Zeke, in a scheme involving a captive Mickey. He also served as the villain of the short segments Mickey to the Rescue, in which he kidnaps Minnie and traps her within his not-so-hidden lair, forcing Mickey to endure elaborate traps in order to rescue her. House of Mouse In House of Mouse, Pete is the titular club's evil landlord. In the series' first episode, "The Stolen Cartoons", Pete legally purchased the club's building and tried to force Mickey and friends out. However, the contract states that, so long as Mickey and his crew put on a show, they can not be removed from the premises. Thusly, several episodes involved Pete's attempts to close down the club by sabotaging the show. His schemes ranged from stealing the cartoons shown at the club to trying to drive the guests away by messing with the air conditioning. Pete can also be seen taking part in the Disney Villains' takeover of the club in Mickey's House of Villains. However, despite being the show's primary antagonist, he does not contribute to the movie's plot and he later flees with the rest of the villains when Mickey seals Jafar in Genie's lamp. However, in a similarly-titled episode, "Pete's House of Villains", Pete did take over the club for a majority of the evening and renamed it "House of Villains." He gathered his closest villain friends to replace Mickey and the gang. Unfortunately for Pete, his bad entertainment skills, his firing of the villain employees and the fact that he was panned by the guests forced him to return the club to Mickey's possession. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Pete appears in numerous episodes of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Disney's 3D animated children's series. He maintains his antagonist role but is significantly toned down for its preschool audience - he is less malicious and more mischievous. Viewers will find that Mickey and gang are very forgiving of Pete and his escapades. They even admit Pete is their friend several times in the show. He often appears as a seller of objects the gang needs and will give them an item in exchange for beans. He is more polite than his previous incarnations. In one episode, he invites the group to a Halloween party. In the most recent episode, Pete would often play, what seems to be a villain role, but this will eventually turn out to be Pete trying to help. However, in all specials and spin-off films, Pete plays the main antagonist. Like most of the show's major characters, Pete has a theme that plays instrumentally every time he appears on screen. Pete also appears in the spin-off series Mickey Mousekersize. Mickey Mouse Pete returns in this animated series, as a recurring antagonist. The peg leg makes a triumphant return in every appearance on the show. Additionally, Pete has whiskers, yellow eyes, and a long tail, proudly hallmarking the fact he is a cat, and making it harder for viewers to mistake him for a bulldog. Pete did not have a regular outfit in the first three seasons. By the time of season four, he was given his classic, one-strapped overalls from Steamboat Willie, which would appear in a majority of his episodes. Like the classic shorts, Pete is typically portrayed as a local thug that repeatedly torments Mickey and his friends, as was the case in "Swimmin' Hole" and "Three-Legged Race". However, he sometimes appears donning a different profession. For example, his first appearance in the series was in the episode "Tapped Out", in which Pete is an undefeated world champion wrestler, but is later soundly defeated and beaten by an enraged Donald after Mickey tricks Pete into ruining Donald's nachos. Pete also appears as a villain in some of the international shorts, such as "Al Rojo Vivo" (where he was a Spanish cat that eyed Minnie) and "Dancevidaniya" (where he was a Russian folk dancer that fell for Minnie). In "A Pete Scorned", Pete notices Mortimer Mouse picking on Mickey, and he starts to believe that Mickey doesn't consider him (Pete) to be his worst enemy, which results in him becoming depressed. Feeling bad for him, Mickey sets up a table of pies, with the intention that Pete will hit him with said pies, but when Mortimer Mouse starts pieing Mickey and insulting Pete, Pete gets angry, and after punching Mortimer into the sky, he and Mickey reconcile as enemies again. Mickey and the Roadster Racers Pete appears as a recurring character in the racing series as the owner of Pete's Junkyard, and Hot Dog Hills' resident tow truck driver. Pete's roadster is known as the Super Crusher. His role varies by episode as he is usually typecast as an antagonistic nuisance, but has also been featured as a friendly acquaintance to Mickey and the others on occasion. Outside of Hot Dog Hills, Pete takes on a number of personas and professions, such as a bullfighter in Madrid or a British criminal in London. Other shows Pete made a few appearances in the long-running Walt Disney anthology series, mostly in episodes focusing on Mickey and the gang. Pete made a few appearances in the animated opening of The Mickey Mouse Club, usually seen singing as well as holding a trampoline that is bouncing Mickey upward. Pete also made a cameo appearance in the Bonkers episode "Cartoon Cornered". A female version of Pete appears in the Legend of the Three Caballeros episode "Dope-a Cabana" as an angry mother that berates barber Donald for ruining her unidentified son's haircut just before school picture day. Earlier in the same episode, the real Pete makes a very brief silent cameo appearance in the truck when Donald rushes to work. Trivia * Despite officially being a cat, Pete is sometimes mistaken for a dog (specifically a bulldog). He was originally conceived as a bear and in fact remained so as recently as Universal's Oswald shorts; in the latter he eventually also became a rabbit. * Pete and Goofy are the only characters from the classic Disney shorts to have a biological child, instead of a traditional niece or nephew. Pete has P.J. and Pistol, and Goofy has Max. * In Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip, Pete claims that he had a cat once. Pete says, "MEOW!" and behaves like a real cat (with fangs and whiskers) to outsmart Pluto. * Ironically, while Pete is the taller half of the duo consisting of himself and Mickey, Billy Bletcher and Walt Disney were completely the opposite (with Walt being much taller than Billy). * Jim Cummings has noted in several interviews that he does not consider Pete a true villain. * In contrast to virtually all of Pete's other appearances, Goof Troop presents Pete as having no fur below the neck of his body, giving him the bare-skinned look of a human, despite his still being an anthropomorphic cat in that show. However, he is fully furred in A Goofy Movie ''and An Extremely Goofy Movie.'' * Pete was referenced by Candace in the Phineas and Ferb episode "The Baljeatles". * The disappearance of Pete's peg-leg was addressed by Mickey Mouse comic writer Floyd Gottfredson, in the 1941 story The Mystery at Hidden River; in one panel, Pete tells Mickey that he had his peg-leg replaced with a more realistic prosthetic. * Pete does not have an official, standard outfit akin to the traditional attires worn by other characters from the Disney shorts (i.e. Mickey's red shorts and yellow shoes, Donald's sailor suit, etc.). ** Although in some of the earliest Mickey shorts of the late-1920s, Pete did have a standard outfit, consisting of only a pair of one-strapped overalls and a peg-leg first seen in Steamboat Willie. This design would reappear as Pete's signature look in Mickey Mouse as of the series' fourth season. ** In printed comics, Pete's standard attire consists of a green coat, orange t-shirt and jeans with yellow shoes. * Pete actually did "win" on one occasion, that being the cartoon The Barn Dance, where his elegant dance skills earned him the dance with Minnie, who tired of having her feet stepped on by the less-talented dancer, Mickey (this cartoon notably had Pete depicted as a well-mannered, good-natured gentleman, which is the complete opposite of his usual evil, menacing villain ways). * According to David Block, a director on the animated series DuckTales, Pete's names had caused some controversy during the 1980s; his aliases, Peg-Leg and Black Pete, could not be used in licensing or show scripts due to legal issues. As a result, he was referred to as either Bad Pete or simply Pete during this period of time. * Although Pete had antagonized Mickey and the other major Disney cast such as Minnie, Donald, Goofy and Pluto in the classic shorts, however for some reason Pete never antagonized Daisy in the classic shorts. Pete, however, did antagonize Daisy in some modern media such as the TV series House of Mouse and the movie Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers. * Pete become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy and guest star in their series to do evil plots and get revenge on them and their friends for defeating him. Gallery Mickey-pete.jpg|Pete as "The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come" in Mickey's Christmas Carol. Pete_Family_photo01.png|Pete and his family as seen in Goof Troop. Iceragoofy2767.jpg|Pete in A Goofy Movie. 3966-28638_-_Copy.jpg|Pete in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-497.jpg|Pete in An Extremely Goofy Movie. Threemusketeers_583.jpg|Pete in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers. Sharkey_Pete.jpg|Pete as he appeared in DuckTales, particularly as the character named "Sharkey" from "Pearl of Wisdom". Pete_in_Goof_Troop.jpg|Pete in Goof Troop. MouseWorks_Pete.jpg|Pete in Mickey Mouse Works. Petehouseofmouse.png|Pete in House of Mouse. Pete_in_Mickey_Mouse_Clubhouse.jpg|Pete in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Pete_Mickey_Mouse.jpg|Pete in Mickey Mouse. 1990-prince-08.jpg|Pete in The Prince and the Pauper Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2569.jpg Angry_Captain_Pete.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2658.jpg|Pete's defeat Tumblr_n0v3l6FX3j1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Threemusketeers_369.jpg|Pete with the Beagle Boys Engarde.jpg|Pete in battle with Mickey Mouse ThreeMusketeers05.jpg|Pete's incarcerated mother Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-1734.jpg|Pete facepalming Threemusketeers_879.jpg|Pete's defeat in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Pete_is_in_his_evil_lair.jpg Pete_is_crying_and_sobbing_over_his_chopped_up_pegleg.jpg Pete_as_Santa.jpg|Pete as Santa Claus in House of Mouse Pete_HouseOfMouse.png|Pete in House of Mouse Pete_con_Bruja.png|Pete with The Witch in House of Mouse Mushupetencrikee.jpg|Pete with Mushu & Cri-Kee at the House of Mouse Pete's_caper.jpg Petecatch_(1).png|Pete inside Kanga's pouch in House of Mouse Pups_CruelPete_HOMDLDL.jpg DHOM_1x01_PetePepperLydia.png House_Of_Mouse_-_Unplugged_Club_-_Evil_Pete.jpg House_Of_Mouse_-_Pete's_House_Of_Villains4.jpg Peteursula.jpg|Pete firing Ursula Peteworm.jpg|Pete turned into a polyp by Ursula Pete_screams_at_Daisy's_face.JPG.jpg Pete_Lady_Tremaine_HM.jpg Pete_holds_Mickey_onstage.jpg Mickey and the Roadster Racers.png|Pete in the computer animated TV show Mickey and the Roadster Racers Conga.PNG.png Screenshot_2018-07-01_at_4.52.02_PM.png|Pete in Legend of the Three Caballeros Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Cats Category:Feline Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Manly villains Category:Males Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Fathers Category:Liars Category:Swordsmen Category:Singing characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Rich characters Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Idiots Category:Localized Threats Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Cross-dressers Category:Show Off Category:Sore Losers Category:Singing Villains Category:Villains Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Diesel 10's recruits